Los Sentimientos de Setsu
by Damisela Cereza
Summary: Fan Fic del Anime Mirmo Zibang. Conozcan el lado agridulce del amor en boca propia de Setsu.
1. El Pay de Limon

"Los sentimientos de Setsu"

Por: SoPHI-chan

Fan fic del anime "Mirmo Zibang"

Capitulo1

"Pay de Limon"

Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Setsu y soy un estudiante de secundaria ordinario…bueno lo más ordinario que puede ser alguien que tiene como acompañante a un hada Muglock.

Pero no soy el único, muchas personas a mi alrededor también tienen muglocks, entre ellos una chica que esta conmigo en el salón, ella es Kaede Minami.

A Kaede la conocí el primer día de clases y desde entonces ella se enamoro de mí. Kaede es una chica muy alegre, pero empalagosa… como una tarta de fresas.

Yo en cambio, más bien soy un chico intelectual y un tanto frió…por eso Rirumo, mi muglock acompañante me dice que soy como un "Pay de Limon"

Día 1

Dan las 6 en la alarma de mi reloj y me levanto sin chistar después de haber desactivado el ruido mecánico de este. Me cojo la ropa del colegio y me doy una ducha con agua caliente.

-No recuerdo que fue lo que soñé…-trato de recordar en vano sumergido entre el vapor térmico.

-…Tenia que ver con Kaede, solo recuerdo eso…

Luego de eso arreglo mi cama, doblo mi pijama y dejo escapar un bostezo involuntario que despierta a Rirumo.

-¿Ya es de día Setsu?- se limpia las lagañas la pequeña muglock -¡Buenos Días!

Y le respondo contento-¡Buenos Días!

Me dirijo al comedor y no hay nadie, solo un desayuno cubierto y una nota:

-Hijo, tuve que salir de viaje de negocios y tu padre tenia una importante reunión, por eso te dejamos preparado el desayuno. ¡Que te vaya bien en la escuela!

Te quiere Mama

-Parece que tus padres siempre están ocupados- comenta Rirumo a mi lado un poco preocupada por mi.

No debería preocuparse, después de todo, eso es normal…ya estoy acostumbrado a que me dejen solo en la casa… a la soledad.

Recojo el periódico de la entrada del departamento y lo leo mientras desayuno y me preparo un poco de café.

-Hum, parece que habrá un bazar de libros este viernes, seria bueno que fuera a verlos.

-Y ¿Por qué no invitas a Kaede, a ella de seguro le gustara- me propone Rirumo degustando una galleta de avellana y remojándola en mi café.

-Pero a ella no le gustan esas cosas

-¡Ay Setsu, sabes bien que a Kaede le gusta todo lo que te gusta a ti!

Entonces prefiero meterme el pan del desayuno en la boca a contestarme a Rirumo- Ella solo lo dice por que quiere ir con Mirmo…

Y en el reloj de mi muñeca dan las 6:30, ya no hay tiempo para seguir conversando cosas sin sentido. Así que me calzo, cojo mi mochila y salgo rumbo a la escuela después de cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¡Esperame Setsu!

Hace un bueno día de primavera afuera, los pájaros se escuchan cantar aun con tanto vehículo alrededor, el Sol y la brisa matutina es revitalizante…pero yo no me puedo dar cuenta de nada de eso por que estoy leyendo un libro y solo pienso en las palabras del autor.

-Setsu, es peligroso que leas mientras caminas- me advierte Rirumo posada sobre mi hombro…pero yo solo sigo leyendo.

-Hacia tiempo que quería comprobar que tan bueno era ese Best séller llamado el "Código da Vinci", según la historia de la que presume es tan reveladora que la Iglesia Católica lo prohibió…pero a mi me parece predecible y francamente aburrido…que decepción…-Resignado leo el final y lo guardo en mi mochila.

Rirumo parece contentarse por que cree que le hice caso en dejar de leer por lo que ella me dijo…-Y dejo escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento

Ya estoy casi por llegar a la esquina en donde Kaede siempre me encuentra, me gustaría evitarla pero es el rumbo mas corto a la escuela…

-¡BUENOS DIAS SETSU!- me saluda y me abraza como siempre descaradamente en frente de todos en la plaza.

-Bueno días Kaede- Le devuelvo el saludo e ignoro el hecho de que Kaede me sujeta el brazo y que Rirumo se abalanza sobre Mirmo.-…las Mujeres son muy extrañas…

Y para colmo llega Azumi y me sujeta el brazo libre.

-¡HOLA SETSU¡¿COMO DORMISTE HOY!

-¡Hey Azumi yo estaba primero con Setsu!

-¡AY Minami no seas celosa¡Además si le preguntaras a Setsu, sabrías que el preferiría andar conmigo!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Si lo es¿Verdad Setsu?

Ambas me jalan de los brazos como si a mi no me importara…y la verdad es que es así ¿Por qué habría de importarme que me respeten?… nunca lo han hecho y además ya estoy acostumbrado a sus caprichos.

Por fin llego al salón y cuando creo que las cosas se relajan, Rirumo me usa de pretexto para salir con Mirmo.

-Kaede, Setsu y yo pensábamos ir a un bazar de libros que pondrán este Viernes ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?

-¡CLARO ME ENCANTANRIA¡Mirmo y yo iremos con gusto!

-¡QUE PERO SI YO NUNCA DIJE QUE QUERIA IR!- Se rehúsa Mirmo, y la verdad es que lo entiendo…estoy en la misma posición

-¡Vamos Mirmo, si vas te daré un chocolate blanco!

-Esta bien, pero luego no digas que no soy amable contigo- cambia de parecer este

-¬¬ que fácil se le doblega la voluntad con dulce…

El día pasa lentamente y nada interesante pasa…hasta que Kaede me cita después de clases en el parque para decirme algo…

-¿Qué querrá decirme?- la espero sentado sobre un columpio y una sombra se corre al lado

Volteo y me encuentro con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Kaede¿Que querías decirme?- me levanto y le encaro.

Kaede luce entraña, tiene sus manos contra el pecho y esta sonrojada

-¿Kaede te sientes bien?- Me arriesgo a preguntar.

-Si-si, no te preocupes, bueno yo quería decirte que…-Kaede desvía la mirada como temerosa de mi.

-Quería decirte que ¡TU ME GUSTAS SETSU POR FAVOR SE MI NOVIO!-Se me declara y yo me quedo paralizado ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?

-Yo…yo no puedo corresponderte-Las palabras no salen como yo quiero y lastimo a Kaede.

-Kaede lo siento, lo siento- me disculpo en vano y ella sale corriendo lejos de mi.

No corrí detrás de ella…por que la verdad es que no siento nada especial por Kaede, y creo que fue lo mejor para los dos…entonces ¿por que me siento culpable?

¿Por qué nunca deje de verte mientras huías de mí?

¿Por qué nunca te detuve para que dejaras de molestarme?

Talvez si estaba enamorado de ti…pero ya es tarde…

Ya nos acostumbraremos a olvidarnos…

Continuara…


	2. La Tarta de Fresas

Capitulo 2

"La Tarta de Fresas"

Kaede es la chica que se enamoro de mí.

La misma chica que se me confeso el primer día de clases.

La misma chica que me acompaña todos los días.

La misma chica a la que invite a salir

La misma chica a la que rechace. Todas son la misma Kaede

-¿Pero como es Kaede en realidad?...

Ella es una chica alegre y muy vivaz, aunque un tanto empalagosa, por eso Mirmo me dijo una vez que ella era como una "Tarta de Fresas"

Día 2

Esa noche no pude dormir y otra vez tuve un sueño, del cual no me acuerdo bien por que ese día había olvidado poner la alarma y me levante apresurado para alcanzar llegar a clases…solo se que tenia que ver con Kaede.

El sentimiento de culpa me acosaba…

Apenas si tuve el suficiente tiempo para cambiarme, dudo sobre si había cerrado con llave el departamento, deje el diario y la cama tirada y a Rirumo no la había visto desde ayer por la noche.

Me dirigía corriendo hacia el colegio con nada más en mente que ver de nuevo a Kaede para aclarar las cosas…-Pero ¿Qué le diría una vez que la viera¿Discúlpame Kaede por rechazarte?...no tenia sentido decir tal cosa…hasta sonaba ridículo…

Aunque eso no me importaba, tenia que verla con urgencia, estaba preocupado por la reacción que tuvo ayer…nunca la había visto tan triste…nunca…

Entonces recordé como empezó toda esta costumbre a la cual yo llamaba "capricho de mujeres"

El primer día de clases yo no conocía a nadie y ella fue la primera que me saludo mientras leía en los pasillos.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?- recuerdo que me pregunto interesada

-¿Uh?... a estoy leyendo "El lobo Estepario" de Herman Hesse

-+o+…se ve complicado… dime ¿Te gusta leer?

-Si, y algún día me gustaría ser escritor- Recuerdo que me lamente subconscientemente por haberle confesado eso.

Pero ella me elogio tan sinceramente que se me paso la vergüenza -¡Oh eres Genial! – Me sonrió -A propósito me llamo Kaede Minami mucho gusto

-Yo soy Setsu, igualmente

-Oye Setsu puedo preguntarte algo un poco raro- recuerdo que me pregunto sonrojada

-Dime ¿Te gusta alguien en especial?

En ese instante yo el ingenuo no sabía que ella me lo preguntaba por que sentía algo por mí, yo solo creía que era curiosidad.

-Ah…no…- le respondí

Y ella se puso muy feliz-¡Que bien entonces no te molesta que pueda estar contigo verdad!

-Supongo que no…

Desde ese momento Kaede y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, y el hecho de que hubiéramos quedado en el mismo salón y que ambos tuviéramos muglocks solo nos habían acercado mas con el pasar del tiempo.

-Si tan solo le hubiera mentido…no nos hubiéramos conocido… y no la hubiera tenido que lastimar…si tan solo…

Llegue al punto en el camino de la calle en donde Kaede siempre me había encontrado y me detuve en el acto. Observe desesperado y ansioso donde nacía la esquina…ella no venia…

¿Por qué la esperaba, era ya muy tarde, demasiado para ella todavía me estuviera esperando¡Pero Kaede no era asi¡A Kaede siempre me la había encontrado ahí para ir juntos a la escuela¡Siempre¡Algo malo le había pasado y talvez por eso no estaba ahí!

Y eche a correr otra vez para no detenerme antes de llegar al salón todo agitado y jadeante.

Donde unos compañeros de clase me saludaron, y que yo solo los ignore por que fije mi mirada en el pupitre de Kaede vació.

-Y ¿Kaede?- se me salio preguntar, con temblor en mi palabras

Entonces oí su voz detrás de mí.

Me gire y la escena que vi me dejo perplejo…Kaede y Kaworu venían tomados de la mano y los dos sonreían juntos…Kaede estaba feliz… no solo feliz….¡Radiante!...¿Por que¿Por que?

-Y ¿Por qué no me sentía aliviado por eso? Después de todo, no le había pasado nada malo por la reacción…ya no me tendría que disculpar… ¿Para que?

Entonces ¿Por qué sentía tanta confusión?

Ellos dos se acercaban más y más a mí y ¡Kaede me paso de largo!...

Ella se despidió de Kaworu y entro al salón sin siquiera notarme siempre con la sonrisa en la cara que siempre me había mostrado solo a mi y que ahora le pertenecía a otro.

-¿Por qué sentía este odio?...aun no sabía que sentía realmente por Kaede pero no estaba de acuerdo con esa reacción y sin importarme que tan ridículo me viera en frente de todos me acerque a ella y de frente me disculpe con ella- ¡KAEDE DISCULPAME POR LO DE AYER!- le pedí abochornado con increíble ímpetu.- La verdad es que yo…

-No tienes por que explicarte, lo entiendo bien, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi- me contesto con una sonrisa falsa

Sentí que el mundo se me venia abajo…mi mente se nublaba de desasosiego y estupor- ¿POR QUE ACTUAS ASI KAEDE POR QUE¡TU NO ERES ASI! – quería gritar, pero mi buen entrenado sentido común me desensibilizo y solo una frase sincera escapo por mi boca- Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal lo mejor es que no sonrías…

Después de eso me senté en mi pupitre y no puse atención en ninguna clase solo divagando perdido en la confusión de mi propio ser.

-Esto es lo que te pasa cuando nunca usas lo sentimientos…cuando llega el momento no los entiendes…por que siempre te sentiste demasiado superior…demasiado maduro como para experimentarlos… ¿para que si los libros te dan todas las respuestas no Setsu?… eres un tonto…pensaste que solo podrías soñar feliz si siempre Kaede estaba a tu lado…por que la pobre es una niña inmadura que solo te necesita para jugar… ¿pues adivina que! esa Kaede ya despertó con tu rechazo de ayer y alguien mas le devolvió la felicidad… y tu tienes toda la culpa por que nunca le demostraste ninguna clase de cariño… ahora ya es tarde para arreglar todo con una disculpa... aun así tu de ingenuo lo haces… y terminas por tocar fondo…

Esta era la memoria fría dentro de mi revelándoseme…y tenia toda la razón…pero es que esperaba tal fiel e ingenuamente que nunca llegara el día en que verdad tuviera que sufrir otra vez y había bloqueado todos mis sentimientos con una obsesiva compulsión por leer libros…había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no me acordaba por que había empezado a leer…y ahora que lo recordaba era demasiado tarde… ¿Por qué rechace a Kaede¿Por qué era más fácil así no admitir esa verdad oculta¿Por qué así Kaede me dejaría de molestar por fin? Pero a que precio…

El nombre de Kaede me sabia amargo… talvez si estaba enamorado de ti…pero ya es tarde…

Ya nos acostumbraremos a olvidarnos…

Continuara…


	3. El Chocolate Envinado

**Capitulo 3**

**El Chocolate Envinado**

Nunca me había tomado la molestia de pensar en como era Kaworu.

Y no fue sino hasta ayer que su nombre me dejo de ser indiferente cuando lo vi tomado de la mano felizmente con Kaede.

La verdad es que nunca lo había tomado en serio. Tan ciego estaba que ignoraraba que a este chico le gustaba Kaede, tanto que la escena de ayer me había marcado.

Por lo que se decía, Kaworu, era un chico rico que iba en otro grupo de nuestra secundaria y bien decía Murumo que le recordaba a un "Chocolate envinado", pues era una persona carismática y muy popular con un toque refinado. Así era Kaworu.

Pero eso no me importaba, por que a partir de ese día se convirtió en mi rival.

Día 3

No podía sacar conclusiones tan rápido, era lo que me dictaba mi consiente, después de haber dejado salir mi desahogo el día anterior. Ahora razonaba con más claridad.

Antes de afirmar que Kaede y Kaworu salían, tenía que hablar con una persona cercana y de confianza que me pudiera contar sobre la verdad tras esa acaramelada escena.

Con esa persona o para ser más precisos ese muglock me había quedado de esperar en la azotea de la escuela al punto de las 10 de la mañana. En la hora de receso.

Era un día nublado y faltaba poco para que se dejara venir una tormenta. La ráfagas de aire se violentaban y logre vislumbrar a una motita agitada entre la tempestad del ambiente que difícilmente aterrizo de lado interno del barandal.

-¡Mirmo te encuentras bien!

-¡Si si Setsu!- Se repuso- ¿Qué era el asunto urgente del que me querías preguntar?- Y fue directo.

Entonces pensé detenidamente de que forma podía preguntárselo que no sonara tan desesperado.

-Bueno quería preguntarte que si has notado rara últimamente a Kaede- le pregunte esperanzado que su extraña actitud estuviera vinculada con algún embrujo.

Mirmo se sorprendió un poco- ¿Extraña?

-Si ¿Desde ayer no ha pasado nada raro?- le insistí mas concreto

Y Mirmo se cruzo de brazos- Hummmmm… No, creo que no. Aunque la verdad es que ayer por la noche a Rirumo y a mi nos citaron nuestros padres en el mundo muglock y no he tenido tiempo de verla.

Poco me importo darme cuenta de que por esa razón no había encontrado a Rirumo ayer por la mañana y menos me interesa saber para que los había citado sus padres. Lo único que quería saber era sobre Kaede y Mirmo su muglock acompañante no me había podido decir nada sobre ella… que decepción.

-Esta bien- me resigne - Entonces debe ser mi imaginación- le justifique un poco apenado.

-¡Setsu!- voló el muglock hacia mi- ¿Estabas preocupado por Kaede?

-Por favor no le digas que te pregunte por ella ¿Si?- Me despedí agradeciéndole por acudir, aunque juro haber visto una cara de preocupación en el cuando le di la espalda.

Kaede Minami y Kaworu era una realidad. No era producto de magia, ni imaginación.

Pero ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente siento por ella?

Y ¿Valdrá la pena hacérselo saber aun cuando ella ya encontró su felicidad?

Rendirse con honor o

Luchar con valentía

¿Qué debo hacer¿Qué?

Empezó a llover y el resto de las horas de clase se fueron consumando.

Dan las 2 de la tarde y trato en vano de leer un libro para quedarme de adrede al ultimo y evitar contacto con Kaede y Kaworu…pero no puedo leer… simplemente no puedo…me paso desde ayer… y no creo que lo vuelva a hacer hasta que no resuelva estos sentimientos...

Aun así finjo que mi mirada corre por las líneas. Pero me encuentro con una cara que quisiera haber podido evitar. Kaworu me había estado esperando. Así que me dirijo hacia el y este me pide hablar conmigo… ¿Para que? Lo ignoro

Kaworu me conduce hasta la entrada ya deshabitada por los demás estudiantes sin decirme absolutamente nada en el camino…algo no muy propio de el y se detiene de pronto un tanto serio.

-Setsu¿Si te puedo preguntar algo confidente?

-De que se trata- le respondí cortante desviando mi mirada que solo emanaba rencor.

-¿Kaede se te declaro?

Esa pregunta viniendo de el me dejo la mente de blanco. Solo recuerdo haber arremetido contra el- ¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA! Igual tu saliste ganando no. Disfruta tu felicidad pero no te burles de mí.

-Setsu espera estas malinterpretando, yo solo lo preguntaba por que…

-Apártate de mi camino- le empuje y salí envuelto en medio de la lluvia.

Como un derrotado que se deja llevar por sus impulsos. Sentí vergüenza de mi actitud… si Kaede me hubiera visto en esa situación… Lo siento tanto, lo siento…

No soy capaz de entenderme a mi mismo ni a los demás.

Mis sentimientos hacia ti Kaede están más confusos que antes.

Tu nombre me sabe tan amargo…pero aun así lo quiero decir.

Aun quiero que salga a la luz ese secreto

Aun te quiero a mi lado. Déjame soñar otra vez contigo.

Dime que es mentira lo que esta sucediendo. Reparare el daño que te hice.

Pero Por favor

Por favor

No me olvides.

Quiero que volvamos acostúmbranos el uno al otro.

Por favor.

Continuara…


	4. Wasabi Picante

**Capitulo 4**

"**Wasabi Picante"**

¿Alguna vez han probado el wasabi?

Bueno pues si probaran esa salsa a ustedes también les recordaría a Azumi.

Una chica con mucho carácter y con un genio de los mil demonios. Ella es Azumi, mi otra compañera de clases.

A ella la conocí poco después que a Kaede e inmediatamente se me declaro también +

Pero sus sentimientos eran diferentes… a diferencia de la amabilidad de Kaede, Azumi me había querido con todo su ímpetu y egoísta corazón… de hecho al inicio me daba miedo y aun lo hace…

Pero ahora todo estaba confuso para mí.

No sabía si quería seguir jugando a amar

O arriesgarme y confesárselo a Kaede.

Aun no tengo el valor, seguiré con este teatro un poco más.

Y para ello tú serás mi cómplice Azumi.

Gracias y Lo siento…

Día 4

Desde aquel día, no he vuelto hablar con Kaede y Azumi no se me ha despegado de encima. Ella parece tan feliz a mi lado…pero yo puedo ver a través de sus ojos fríos lo que en verdad disfruta…es obsesión, vanidad, pasión…tengo miedo de que me arrastre hacia sus intenciones…pero no puedo evitarlo…lo celos de ver todos los días a Kaede y a Kaworu juntos tan felices me vuelve loco.

Por eso decidí andar con Azumi…talvez así pueda olvidarte Kaede.

Pero mi desesperación es tal…

Que cualquier e ínfima atención por parte tuya podría darme el valor para volver a ti…pero ninguna…ni siquiera un cruce de mirar podemos darnos.

Tengo miedo…necesito que vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre para seguir adelante.

Por favor.

-Setsu ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy después de clases?- me propone Azumi a mi lado.

-Aha- Le afirmo sin apartar la mirada de Kaede

Entonces llega Kaworu para recogerla y yo me paro instantáneamente tomándole la mano a Azumi más a fuerza que por cariño- ¡Vamonos Azumi para ver a que hora están las funciones!

-¡Ah si, pero espera Setsu!

Y con decisión cruzo sin verla.- ¡Di mi nombre¡Di mi nombre!- ruego con mi subconsciente.

-¡Setsu!- ¡Es la voz de Kaede!

Me vuelvo y ella me encuentra con una sonrisa.- No sabia que tu y Azumi estaban saliendo ¡Que bien por los dos!

En ese momento me paralizo-Kaede esta feliz ¡ESTA FELIZ!- y salgo corriendo como poseído.

-¿POR QUE ESTAS FELIZ POR ESO KAEDE¿POR QUE TE ALEGRA LIBRARTE DE MI¿POR QUE?

¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!- Profano a los 4 vientos.

No recuerdo por cuanto tiempo corrí ni en que dirección.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en el parque y me senté desolado en el mismo columpio en el que espere rechazar a Kaede.

-¿Por qué fui tan cobarde entonces?

Y ¿Por qué soy tan estupido ahora?

¿Qué camino me quedaba?

Cada vez mas confusión, cada vez mas miedo…

Ya no sabia que hacer…

Y en ese momento llego alguien. Levante el rostro y me encontré con Azumi. Tenía las manos en la cadera y me reprendía por haberme escapado de esa forma.

-Se ¿Preocuparon por mi?- No se por que pregunte eso...

-¡Claro!

-Y ¿Kaede?

-Ella se veía un poco triste.- Me respondió indiferente.

Si…ella estaba triste por mi, pero nada mas... ¡Ella no me había detenido, solo me había visto alejarme sin moverse tal como yo lo había hecho con ella

Me quedaba claro por fin. Ya no merecía volver con ella.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pero aun quedaba algo pendiente, para que jamás volviera a pensar en Kaede.

Me pare y decidido me plante frente a Azumi.

Un acto vil y apasionado. Si hago esto ya jamás habrá vuelta de regreso. Perdóname Azumi por mentirte.

-¿Qué pasa Setsu?

La tome de los hombros y lentamente me deje llevar.

-¡Setsu!- Sentí una bofetada tremenda que me sacudió.-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te trato de besar ¿Qué mas?- le respondí impotente. -¿No es lo que querías de mi?

-¡Pero tu no me amas!- Me contesto enojada y con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Azumi lo siento…-pero no lo entiendes ¿por que me detuviste?... no era mas fácil para ti seguirme la corriente… siempre me habías querido…

-¡Que tonto eres Setsu!- me contesto secándose las lagrimas- ¡Tu eres el que no entiende! Crees que no se lo que sientes por Kaede y de tus reacciones conmigo. Acepte estar a tu lado por que me preocupabas, pero si te llevaba conmigo y mi deseo ya no tendrías la oportunidad de volver. Si yo hacia algo así jamás me podría reponer de la culpa.

¿Por qué no lo había entendido antes?

Azumi había sido quien me volvió abrir la puerta. Ella siempre se había peleado con Kaede por mi bien. Siempre se habían preocupado por mí. Yo no era su capricho. Era su amigo.

Azumi era mi amiga. Era incapaz de arrástrame por mas que lo deseara.

Por fin lo entendí

-¡Gracias Azumi!- le abrace contagiado por la emoción y corrí en dirección hacia la casa de Kaede.

Si Azumi era capaz de sacrificar su deseo de estar conmigo yo podría al menos hacer el esfuerzo y confesarle mi secreto a Kaede.

Se sentía tan bien haber disipado la oscuridad de mi corazón.

-Amo a Kaede. Siempre la ame. Y aunque no pueda estar con ella quiero hacérselo saber así como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Por que aunque siempre actué indiferente…en el fondo estaba feliz por ella.

Era una hermosa puesta de sol.

¡POR FAVOR ESPERAME KAEDE!

Continuara…


	5. Festin

**Capitulo 5**

"**Festin"**

El viento soplaba en mi contra, pero yo no me detuve para poder verte otra vez Kaede.

Esas palabras que por tanto tiempo me había guardado y que ahora deseaban salir como aves.

Quería que solo tú las oyeras. Solo eran para ti.

El día se convertía en noche cuando te volví a encontrar.

-¡KAEDE KAEDE!- te llame descarado y libre.

Y Me volteaste a ver sorprendida- ¡Setsu!

Estaba tan feliz por volverte a ver…pero unas lágrimas en tus ojos, me hicieron dudar.

-¿Kaede te encuentras bien?

-¿Setsu que haces aquí no deberías estar con Azumi?- note el hervir de su voz.

-Yo no ando con ella, además ¿Tu por que no estas con Kaworu?- le regañe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Sabes bien lo que quiero decir!- me hería que no fuera honesta.

-¡Lo preguntas como si yo te importara!- me levanto la voz aun mas dolida.

-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAS!- le dije.

-¡ES MENTIRA!- esquivo mi mirada y hecho a correr.

-¡NO ESTA VEZ NO. ESTA VEZ NO TE VOY A DEJAR IR!- le sujete del brazo antes.

-¡SUELTAME SETSU, TU SOLO ME LASTIMAS!

-¡KAEDE TU ME GUSTAS!

Y el viento se callo. Kaede se había detenido, aunque yo aun la sujetaba.

-Siempre me has gustado. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Desde que te conocí siempre fui muy feliz.

-Se que soy muy inoportuno pues Kaworu y tu empezaron a salir.

-Pero, quería decírtelo solo a ti. Gracias.

Le solté delicadamente el brazo, le di la espalda y di unos pasos hasta que su voz volvió a resurgir.

-Setsu. Yo y Kaworu no estamos saliendo.

-Si como no ¬¬ ¿Y como explicas el hecho de que hallan estado juntos toda la semana?- Pensé que era una mentira piadosa de Kaede para hacerme sentir mejor.

-¡ES VERDAD SETSU CREEME!

-Entonces ¿por que me evitaste todo este tiempo?- le cuestione.

-Es que no quería que te enteraras, de la fiesta que te organizábamos.

-¿Fiesta!- exclame sorprendido.

-¡Si Setsu, mañana es tu cumpleaños y Rirumo me contó que tu padres apenas llegaban el viernes por su trabajo, como ellos no tendrían tiempo para los arreglos del festejo, pensé en que Kaworu me ayudara prestándome sus mansión y con los preparativos, pero a cambio yo tendría que tomarlo de la mano todo ese tiempo…siento que se halla malinterpretado… lo siento Setsu.

-¬¬ Vaya con que de eso se trataba, y yo tanto que me mortifique…- pensaba para mis adentros.

Pero al ver el semblante de Kaede todo me pareció un mal sueño.

-¿SI ME CREES SETSU! Dime que si.- me pedía toda hiperactiva

-Si, si te creo Kaede- le esboce una sonrisa- ¿Tu me crees a mi Kaede?- le tome de la mejilla.

-Si Setsu…

Ambos nos sonrojamos y nos besamos bajo el fulgor de la Luna llena

….Esta escena es tan familiar…

-¡Por supuesto este es el sueño que había tenido con Kaede todos esos días!

Ahora se había hecho realidad.

Día 5

Mi Cumpleaños.

Todos nos congregamos alegres ese día. Kaede, Azumi, Kaworu, Mirmo, Rirumo, Murumo, Jachishi y yo festejamos en grande.

Aproveche para disculparme con Kaworu por lo de la vez pasada y este de buena manera me perdono cuando le conté la confusión que hubo…aunque pareció disfrutarlo con mi sufrimiento u…pero lo importante es que ya estaba todo en orden de nuevo.

Kaede y yo nos volvimos novios y aunque Azumi ya no se interponía entre nosotros si aprovechaba para molestarnos.

Era muy divertido, seguíamos siendo amigos después de todo eso.

Y después de eso nos enteramos de algo muy importante

-¿Qué MIRMO Y RIRUMO SE VAN A CASAR+

-Si hablamos con nuestros padres y nos pareció lo mejor ¿Verdad Mirmo?

-¡Aha Rirumo!- deglutía este, unos de los chocolates que le había prometido Kaede.

-¡PONME ATENCION MIRMO!- le impacto una patada mortal en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Oo que miedo….-pensaron todos.

-¡Nosotros también nos deberíamos casar!- comento contagiada por la emoción Kaede.

-¿AHHHHHHHHHH?- (Hasta volvió en si Mirmo)

-No se te hace que te estas sobrepasado un poco- le dije con sinceridad.- Además yo quiero cumplir mi deseo antes ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Oh eso me recuerda!- se puso pensativa y saco un regalo del estante.- Ábrelo.

Sin más lo abrí y descubrí la identidad del regalo. ¡UN LIBRO EN BLANCO Y UNA NOTA!

¡Era una inscripción para el concurso nacional de Literatura!

Era tanta mi emoción que me quede sin palabras y me temblaban las manos.

-¿Setsu no te gusto?

-¡ES SORPRENDETE, GRACIAS KAEDE GRACIAS!- le abrace eufórico.

-No, gracias a ti Setsu por que cuando llegaste a mi vida descubrí la felicidad.

-Yo también – le correspondí

Y Nos besamos tiernamente hasta que los demás nos abuchearon

-¡HEY ACARAMELADOS NO LO HAGAN EN PUBLICO!- le salían chispas de odio por los ojos a Kaworu y a Azumi

FIN

Punto y aparte:

Setsu y Kaede a solas en el bazar de libros.

-Y a propósito Setsu ¿Por qué no te me habías confesado antes?

-Bueno es que hace tiempo yo molestaba mucho a una niña que me gustaba dándole de librazos y cuando me le confesé me rechazo… así que para olvidarla me traume leyendo libros…

-…que raro, yo recuerdo a un niño que siempre me molestaba de esa forma…

Ambos se miran detenidamente

-¡AHHHHHHH TU ERAS ESA NIÑA!

-¡Y TU ERAS ESE NIÑO!

Los dos estaba hechos el uno para el otro jeje


End file.
